World transmutation
by Dreamya
Summary: What if FMA and FMA:B took place in parallel universes and some characters from one of those universes contacted their parents' other versions? Accompany our heroes' children as they try to transmute time and space to save Ed and Al from FMA.
1. chapter 1

It was a hot spring morning and the sound of little footsteps could be heard in every corner of the old family house.

"Mummy!" called the footsteps' owner as he entered the living room and approached an apparently young lady with hair almost as light as the sun and eyes as blue as the sky. She was wearing a soft expression as she looked over at the golden-eyed child.

"Yes, honey?" Inquired the woman in a sympathetic tone that she frequently used when talking to the eight-year-old. He looked excited and simultaneously curious and that made the woman want to know even more what the child wanted to ask.

"I was reading a book, and I saw a really biiiiiiiig picture of a boy and you won't believe it, mum! He looked just like dad!" _What? Don't tell me the book was about..._

"Wow! Just like dad? I think I want to see. Can you show me the book Leo?" _Is it already time to tell him about it?_

"Sure!" He ran upstairs to get the book and left the lady alone for a few moments. _I hope he hasn't found out yet... I need **him** to help me tell Leo all about it..._ Small footsteps could be heard approaching her again. "Mum, it's here!" Said the boy holding a book that seemed extremely large on his little hands. Winry, the kid's mother, analyzed the page that where the book was open and inspected the image Leo was pointing at. _It really is him..._ Her expression became nostalgic and unconsciously she caressed the picture.

"Well, you're right, this boy looks just like dad! But it can be him, honey." She then pointed at the description below. "See? Here says 'The Fullmetal Alchemist' and your father can't perform alchemy." _I can't possibly tell him the whole story, he's still too young to learn about it._ The child seemed slightly disappointed.

"Oh, you're right mum. But it would be very cool if dad was a famous alchemist!" _Oh, sweetie..._ Winry grinned and giggled, giving her best to pretend she had found funny what the youngster had said.

"Yes, it would be wonderful. But your dad is already very cool so he would be too cool if he was an alchemist, don't you think?" Leo laughed.

"Then he would be awesome!" The lady giggled again.

"He already is. But now I have to go prepare our lunch, honey. Go to your room or go look for your sister, ok?"

"Ok!" The blond boy climbed the stairs and started calling his sister. Meanwhile, Winry got up,went to the kitchen and started warming up water. _Ed,_ _please come fast... I have to speak to you, pea-sized-alchemy-freak._


	2. chapter 2

"Leonard, Rosemary, Alexander, Benjamin, Trisha, Jia, Anne, Yue and Olivia! Come here immediately!" Called Mei from Jia and Anne's room. I wonder what Leo or Alex did now...

"Coming!" Rosemary screamed for all the children as she marked her marked her book, closed it and headed to her cousins' bedroom. When she got there, she instantly spotted her aunt with an angry expression and holding one of her and uncle's old books about alkahestry or alchemy. The book's cover was completely wet and its pages must be too. It seemed to be unreadable. Already in the room were Alex, Olivia, Anne and Ben and right after Rosemary arrived Leo, Yue, Jia and finally Trisha. "Very well, I know you need to play kids, but how many times have I and Al told you not to spoil books?! And this time it wasn't just the cover, you drenched the whole book! You know I really hate to ground you but this time I'll have to so this won't happen again." Threatened Mei with a high toned and almost musical voice as usual. _Who was it? I don't think Leo would just water one of uncle's books... He's not that inconsequential._ Suddenly, one of the children starts crying, denouncing herself. _What? Olivia? But she wouldn't even know where to find the book!_

"I-I'm sorry mummy" She says between sobs. "I was dinking water a-and the gass fell a-and the water spilled on d-daddy's book. I'm sorry!" When she finished talking, she started sobbing even louder and Mei's expression softened.

"Mum, can we go now?" Asked Anne, lowly. The woman nodded and all the kids but Olivia left the bedroom. _It's always like this... When it's the youngers, they always start crying and aunt always forgives them... It's the usual._ Rosemary started walking in direction of the library, the place where she was reading until a few minutes ago. She could still hear her cousin's cry and her aunt's voice as she entered the room. However, when she closed the door, all the sounds coming from the outside ceased. She felt as if she was the only in the house. No, in the world. And her book was the only thing that existed besides her. She was reading a book on alchemy, more specifically on how to use alchemy to move objects across space. _Wait, if there's a theory on how to teleport objects using alchemy then why hasn't anyone tried to put it in practice? If this book is right then even a low level alchemist can do it so why?_ She then took a piece of chalk out of her pocket (she always had one just in case) and started copying the transmutation circle that was on the book. _Done. Now I just need an object..._ Rosemary took another book out of the shelf, placed it in the middle of the circle and put her hands on the floor to iniciate the transmutation. The usual blue sparks appeared and the book disappeared for a moment. She was puzzled. _Where did it go?_

"Ouch!" Screamed Leonard from outside.

"Leo?!" called Rosemary while she opened the window.

"Mary, I know you're mad at me but you don't have to throw books!" _Throw books?_ She jumped from the window since the library was on the first floor and it wasn't that high. When she reached the ground she was surprised to see her older brother holding in his hands the old book about medicine she'd just transmuted. _Oh my Truth..._ Her face filled up with joy.

"Leo! I did it!" Rosemary exclaimed as she took her brother the book and started jumping in ecstasy.

"I know! And it hurt!" Leo said as he ruffled his head. She giggled and stopped jumping.

"No, dummy! I teleported the book using alchemy!" Leo suddenly became stunned.

"You. Did. **What**?!"


	3. chapter 3

"Shhh! Leo, I've told you! If you wanna help, be quiet!" Rosemary whispered while they carefully went downstairs, to the basement. The small boy slowly opened the old wooden door with a golden doorknob in the end of the dark corridor filled with stairs and silently got in the room along with his younger sister.  
"I am quiet!" He replied in a low and slightly irritated tone while closing the door that led them to the only place in the house where no one usually was. The girl with golden hair and curious big blue eyes turned on the dim lamp that hang from a single wire on the room's ceiling and walked to the middle of the room where a flower vase with a little tree lay. She took a deep breath.  
"I can't believe we're really doing this." Whispered Leonard, the golden eyed and haired boy. The girl smiled, in a mist of disbelief, happiness and fatigue.  
"Me neither" She stated. "But we are." Since that day, two years ago, the both of them had started a research on space and time alchemy. They considered space alchemy very easy because the only toll that was taken from them every time they performed it was somehow air. At first they were surprised by that fact but they'd kept performing it again and again with many different objects and the result was always the same: the object was teleported to the exact place they were thinking about and the small mass of air that was on the object's previous place contorted in a spiral and simply disappeared. On the other side, time alchemy was impossible for them to perform. The toll was nothing the both of them could imagine… Well, at least until some time ago. "When is Carol arriving?"

"She told me she'd wait ten minutes before coming down here so our parents and hers don't notice the three of us are missing." His sister checked her wristwatch with an impatient expression.  
"Then let's take Philip out of the way and start drawing the circle, little brother!" Rosemary whispered enthusiastically as she grabbed the flower vase and placed it in a wooden table in a corner of the old division.

"Rosemary Elric, how many times do I have to tell I am your **big** brother?" The pretty blond girl with big cheeks started grinning at his reaction. Meanwhile, he took a piece of chalk out of his pocket (Yep, he always had one too, just in case) and started drawing the transmutation circle they'd worked on during those two years.

"A million." Rosemary stated, amused with his irritation while she joined him in the drawing. The boy's body shivered out of irritation.

"Rosemary!" He said in an authoritarier and higher tone. Suddenly, the door opens and a teenage girl with short dark hair full of reflexes and black eyes entered the room with a bored expression.

"Already fighting, guys? Really?" Rosemary laughed and her brother just continued the drawing, still irritated. The just arrived teenager approached the other two and took a piece of chalk out of her pocket as well.

"Hi for you too, Carol." Leonard replicated, still annoyed with his "little" sister, while Caroline moved close to the siblings to help draw the circle.

"Hello Leo." She replied, smiling brightly and looking perfectly happy. He drew one of the angular lines inside the circle. Rosemary got up and walked to the corner of the room to get the three clocks they would need for the transmutation with an excited expression. She then placed them on the center of the circle and waited for her brother and her childhood friend to finish their parts. As both teenagers got up, the three of them switched cheerful looks.

"Ready?" The youngest girl asked with a moisture of serious, determined and joyful expressions.

"Let's go for it!"


End file.
